


Four Men in the Bed

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Damian wakes up after his 21th birthday party.And he finds not only one person behind him.





	Four Men in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language! So apologize for mistakes!

Damian: Pathetic. Sex pollen used as a weapon by bad guys is welcomed as an aphrodisiac by heroes. Look at yourselves. Too weak to ask your teammates out. And finally you cowards have intercourseby this disgusting toxic. So pathetic.   
  
Damian: Oh thanks for sex pollen I can have sex with Co...What the hell? Chris? Fuck you Chris Kent!  
  
Jon: What's up babe?  
  
Damian: Wait what? Jon? So I was drunk, then stupid Todd brought some sex pollen and I had a threesome last night?  
  
Chris: Actually four, FOUR people in this bed.  
  
Damian: GOD COLIN MY LITTLE BEAR!  
  
Colin: Too noisy... Good morning Damian. You looks like so hot.  
  
Damian: Thanks sweetheart.  
  
Jon: Unfair, Dami. All of us fucked you!  
  
Damian: SHUT. UP.  
  
Chris: That's not a big deal, pretty boy. Your dream comes true! A harem of the Prince of Persia!  
  
Jon: Yeeeeees! Prince Damian!  
  
Damian: SHUT UP! You're laughing at me because I am the only bottom! FUCK YOU!  
  
Chris: No, fuck you. We **fucked** you indeed.  
  
Damian: FUCK YOUUUUUUU!


End file.
